religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Congregatie (kloostergemeenschap)
Een congregatie is een Instituut van Godgewijd Leven. Dit is een vereniging van mannelijke of vrouwelijke religieuzen, die zich door geloften verbonden hebben aan een religieuze vereniging binnen de rooms-katholieke Kerk. Binnen de rooms-katholieke Kerk wordt onderscheid gemaakt tussen orden en congregaties: * een orde is een gemeenschap van kloosterlingen die geloften hebben afgelegd en gesticht werd vóór ongeveer 1550 * een congregatie is een dergelijke gemeenschap van kloosterlingen die geloften hebben afgelegd en gesticht werd na ongeveer 1550 Leden van een congregatie hebben in tegenstelling tot ordeleden een minder strenge clausuur en behouden de eigendom van hun bezittingen, maar niet het beheer en de vrije beschikking erover. Als de meeste leden van een congregatie priester zijn, spreekt men over een klerikale congregatie, anders heet zij laïcaal. Behalve priestercongregraties zijn er ook broedercongregaties. Ze kan van ' pontificaal recht' zijn, wanneer ze door de Heilige Stoel is goedgekeurd of minstens een decreet van lof heeft ontvangen, of van ' episcopaal recht' als dat niet het geval is. Een congregatie heet exempt als zij niet aan de rechtsmacht van een plaatselijke bisschop onderworpen is. Ordes en congregaties onderscheiden zich van elkaar door een eigen spiritualiteit, een eigen regel, een geëigende activiteit en een eigen habijt, alhoewel in sommige congregaties en in sommige delen van de wereld, het habijt sinds de jaren 1960 in onbruik is geraakt. Vaak werden congregaties opgericht voor het opbouwwerk van scholen, ziekenhuizen, verpleeghuizen voor verstandelijk gehandicapten, voor de armenzorg, et cetera. De congregaties zijn in die zin erg belangrijk geweest voor de ontwikkeling van de katholieke streken. In de laatste helft van de twintigste eeuw namen leken of de overheid vaak vele taken over van de congregaties, maar verloor dit werk dan ook zijn caritatief karakter. Er zijn in de rooms-katholieke Kerk zeer vele congregaties. Daarom werd er wel eens de katholieke grap gemaakt: Welke zijn de drie dingen die zelfs God niet weet? Antwoord: het kapitaal van de Franciscanen, de plannen van de Jezuïeten en het aantal zustercongregaties. Lijst van mannelijke congregaties *A.A.: Assumptionisten of Augustijnen van de Assumptie - Augustiniani ab Assumptione *Alb.: Albertijnen, Grijze Broeders of Broeders van de Derde Orde van Sint-Franciscus. Dienaren van de Armen *B., C.R.S.P. of O.barn.: Barnabieten of Paulinen - Barnabitae *B.G.S.: Little Brothers of the Good Shepherd *C.F.A.C.: Alexianen of Cellebroeders - Congregatio Fratrum Alexianorum Cellitarum *C.F.C.: Christelijke Broeders van Ierland *C.F.I.C.: Broeders van Huijbergen of Christelijke Broeders van de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis van de Allerheiligste Maagd en Moeder Gods Maria *C.F.D.: Doloristen - Congregatio Filiorum Matris Dei Dolorosae *C.F.P.: Arme Broeders Franciscanen - Congregatio Fratrum Pauperum S. Francisci Seraphici *C.F.P-S.F.: Broeders Penitenten - Congregatio Fratrum Poenitentium St.-Francisci *C.F.X.: Broeders Xaverianen - Congregatio Fratum Xaverianorum *C.I.C.M.: Congregatie van het Onbevlekt Hart van Maria of Scheutisten - Congregatio Immaculati Cordis Mariae *C.J.: Jozefieten - Congregatio Josephitarum *C.J.M.: Eudisten - Congregatio Iesus et Mariae *C.M.: Congregatie der Missie of Lazaristen *C.M.F.: Claretanen - Congregatio Missionariorum Filiorum Immaculati Cordis Beatae Mariae Virginis *C.M.M.: Congregatie der Missionarissen van Mariannhill *C.M.M.: Fraters van Tilburg - Congregatio Fratrum Beatae Mariae Virginis Matris Misericordiae *C.O.: Oratorianen - Confoederatio Oratorii S. Philippi Nerii *C.P.: Passionisten - Congregatio Passionis *C.R.: Resurrectionisten *C.R.I.C.: Reguliere kanunniken van de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis *C.R.L.: Reguliere kanunniken van St. Jan van Lateranen *C.PP.S.: Missionarissen van het Kostbaar Bloed *C.S.: Missionarissen van Sint-Carolus of Scalabrinianen *C.S.Al.: Broeders van Oudenbosch of Broeders van de Heilige Aloysius Gonzage *C.S.B.: Paters Basilianen - Congregatio a Sancto Basilio *C.S.C.: Congregatie van het Heilig Kruis - Congregatio Sanctae Crucis *C.S.H.E. : Hiëronymieten - Congregatio Sancti Hieronymi Aemiliani *C.S.J.: Bétharram of Paters van het Heilig Hart van Jezus van Bétharram *C.S.S.: Stigmatijnen - Congregatio a Sanctis Stigmatibus Domini Nostri Iesu Christi *C.S.Sp.: Congregatie van de Paters van de H. Geest of Spiritijnen *C.Ss.R.: Congregatie van de Allerheiligste Verlosser) of Redemptoristen - Congregatio Sanctissimi Redemptoris *C.S.V.: Viatorianen - Congregatio Clericorum Parochialium seu Catechistarum Sancti Viatoris *F.C.: Broeders van Liefde - Fratres Caritate *F.D.M.: Broeders van Scheppers - Broeders van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Barmhartigheid *F.D.P.: Zonen van de Goddelijke Voorzienigheid - Parvum opus Divinae Providentiae *F.I.C.: Broeders van de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis van de H. Maagd Maria (Maastricht) *F.I.C.P.: Broeders van het Christelijk Onderwijs van Ploërmel *F.J.: Congregatie van Sint-Jan *F.M.D.D.: Doloristen - Filii Matris Dei Dolorosae *F.M.I.: Paters van Chavagnes of Zonen van de Onbevlekte Maria - Congreagatio Filiorum Beatae Mariae Virginis Immaculatae *F.M.M.: Barmhartige Broeders van Montabaur - Congregatio Fratrum Misericordiae Montabaur *F.M.M.A.: Broeders van Barmhartigheid van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van de Altijddurende Bijstand *F.M.S.: Broeders Maristen - Fratres Maristae Scholarum *F.N.D.L.: Broeders van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Lourdes, Broeders van Oostakker of Broeders van de Goede Werken *F.P.M.: Broeders van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw-Presentatie *F.S.C.: Broeders van de Christelijke Scholen - Fratres Scholarum Christianarum *F.S.F.: Broeders van de Heilige Familie - Fratres Sanctae Familiae *F.V.D.: Broeders van Dale *I.C.: Rosminianen of Paters van Liefdadigheid - Institutum Charitatis *L.C.: Legionairs van Christus *M.A(fr)., P.A. of W.P.: Witte Paters (Patres Albi) = Sociëteit van Missionarissen van Afrika *M.C.C.I.: Combonianen - Missionarii Comboninani Cordis Iesu *M.F.V.A.: Franciscaner Missionarissen van het Eeuwig Woord *M.H.M.: Congregatie van Mill Hill *M.I.C.: Marianisten - Congregatio Clericorum Marianorum sub titulo Immaculatae Conceptionis Beatae Mariae Virginis *M.I. of O.S.C.: Camillianen, feitelijk een Kloosterorde *M.M.: Maryknoll of Amerikaanse paters van Maryknoll *M.O.: Aalmoezeniers van de Arbeid - Missionarii Opificum *M.S.: Salettijnen of Missionarissen van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van La Salette *M.S.C.: Missionarissen van het H. Hart *M.S.F.: Missionarissen van de H. Familie *O.H.: Hospitaalbroeders van Sint Jan de Deo - Ordo Hospitalarius Sancti Joannis de Deo *O.M.I.: Oblaten van Maria *O.S.F.S.: Oblaten van de H. Franciscus van Sales *O.SS.T.: Arme Dienaren van de Goddelijke Voorzienigheid (Don Calabria) *P.A., W.P. of M.Afr.: Witte Paters (Patres Albi) = Sociëteit van Missionarissen van Afrika *P.S.S.: Sulpicianen (Societas Presbyterorum a Sancto Sulpicio) *R.C.J.: Rogationisten - Paters van het Heilig Hart van Jezus - Congregatio Rogationistarum a Corde Iesu *R.S.V.: Religieuzen van Sint Vincentius a Paolo *S.A.C.: Pallottijnen - Societas Apostolatus Catholici *S.C.J.: Priestercongregatie van het Heilig Hart van Jezus - Congregatio Sacerdotum a Corde Jesu *S.D.B.: Salesianen van Don Bosco - Salesiani di Don Bosco *S.D.S.: Salvatorianen - Societas Divini Salvatoris *S.D.V.: Paters Vocationisten - Societas Divinis Vocationes *S.F.: Zonen van de Heilige Familie - Filii Sacrae Familiae Iesu, Mariae et Josephi *S.G.: Broeders van Sint Gabriël *S.J.M.: Servi Jesu et Mariae *S.M.: Paters Maristen - Societas Mariae *S.M.A. Sociëteit voor de Afrikaanse Missiën of Paters van Cadier en Keer *S.M.M.: Montfortanen *s.P.: Paracleten *S.P.S.: Paters van Kiltegan of Missionarissen van Sint-Patrick *SS.CC.: Picpus-paters of Paters van de H.H. Harten - Congregatio Sacrorum Corium *S.S.E.: Edmunditen Societatis Sancti Edmundi *S.S.J.E.: Gemeenschap van Sint-Jan *S.S.S.: Sacramentijnen of Congregatie van het Allerheiligst Sacrament - Societas Sanctissimi Sacramenti *S.S.C.M.E.: Columbanen of Gemeenschap van Sint Columbanus *S.V.D.: Missionarissen van het Goddelijk Woord, Missionarissen van Steyl of Gemeenschap van het Goddelijk Woord *S.X.: Missionarissen Xaverianen - Pia Societas Sancti Francisci Xaverii pro exteris missionibus Lijst van vrouwelijke congregaties *C.P.S.: Missiezusters van het Kostbaar Bloed (Aarle-Rixtel) *F.D.N.S.C.: Dochters van Onze Lieve Vrouw van het Heilig Hart (Tilburg) *F.M.A.: Zusters van Don Bosco (Dochters van Maria, Hulp der Christenen) (Soest) *F.P.S.: Liefdezusters van het Kostbaar Bloed (Koningsbosch/Sittard) *I.C.M.: Zusters Missionarissen van het Onbevlekte Hart van Maria ("De Jacht", Heverlee) *J.M.J.: Zusters van de Sociëteit van Jezus, Maria en Jozef (Nijmegen) *M.M.Z.: Medische Missiezusters *M.Z.O.L.A.: Zusters Missionarissen van Onze Lieve Vrouw van Africa (Boxtel) *R.S.C.J.: Sociëteit van het Heilig Hart (opgericht door Madeleine-Sophie Barat) *S.C.M.M.: Zusters van Liefde van Onze Lieve Vrouw Barmhartigheid ('s-Hertogenbosch) *S.F.I.C.: Zusters Franciscanessen der Onbevlekte Ontvangenis van de Heilige Moeder Gods (Veghel) *S.M.S.J.: Kleine Zusters van de Heilige Joseph (Heerlen) *S.Sp.S.: Missiezusters Dienaressen van de Heilige Geest (Steyl) *S.Sp.S.A.P.: Dienaressen van de Heilige Geest van de Altijddurende Aanbidding (Steyl) *O.F.M.: Zusters Franciscanessen van Denekamp *S.S.V.M.: Dienaressen van de Heer en de Maagd van Matara *Gasthuiszusters van Lier *Zusters Bernardinnen van Oudenaarde *Zusters der Christelijke Scholen van Vorselaar *Zusters Kindsheid Jesu *Zusters van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van 7 Weeën (Ruiselede) *Zusters van Liefde (Tilburg) *Karmelietessen van het Goddelijk Hart van Jezus (Sittard) Zie ook *Kloosterorden Externe links *www.knr.nl (Konferentie Nederlandse Religieuzen) *Kloosters en gemeenschappen in Vlaanderen *Zusters van Liefde, Tilburg Categorie:Broederschap Categorie:Klooster Congregatie de:Liste der katholischen Männerorden en:Congregation (Catholic) es:Congregación religiosa católica fi:Kongregaatio fr:Liste des congrégations catholiques it:Congregazione religiosa no:Liste over katolske ordener pl:Męskie katolickie zakony i zgromadzenia zakonne